What Is The Definition Of Love?
by Major Anime Fangirl and Violet
Summary: NO YAOI! Just something I felt like doing after I was looking In my Dictionary and yeah... It's probably gonna be bad since I don't know much about it... ENJOY! Rated T because of words... SPECIFIC! Words


**Author's Note: NO YAOI! Look, I don't Know much about this, But I'm learning about NOW. I don't know much, so I'm only gonna use Astral, Yuma, and Kotori. Well, She is mentioned. It's an Akward story but whateves. Enjoy! Review!**

What Is The Definition Of Love

"Yuma?" Astral asked floating closer to Yuma.

"Yes, Astral?" Yuma responded.

"What is 'love'?" the blue spirit asked.

"Uhm... It's... It's kind of hard to explain..." Yuma said. He really didn't know how to explain it, so he doesn't have to answer more questions about 'love'. "Why do you ask?" the young boy asked the spirit.

"Well, I heard your friend Kotori mention it." Astral answered.

"Oh... well... I could get you a dictionary definition." Yuma suggested.

"What's a 'dictionary'?" Astral asked confused. (I would have facepalmed XD)

"It is a book that has a bunch of words and what they mean." Yuma replied.

Astral nodded, "Alright."

(In Yuma's room/attic)

Yuma is tossing random objects behind him as he looks for his dictionary. "Are you sure it's in there?" Astral asked. Yuma didn't hear.

"WAIT!" Yuma exclaimed as he stopped to think.

"What is it, Yuma?" Astral asked completly lost (mentally).

"I don't think it's in here..." Yuma thought out loud.

"Uhm... Do you know where it is though?" Astral asked.

"I think I might..." He says walking toward a few boxes that he pushed out of his closet. "It _MIGHT _be in here..." Yuma said, rumaging through the box. "FOUND IT!" Yuma shouted, grabbing the dusty book. "Whew, It's dusty." he said mainly to himself as he dusted it off with his hand. "Love... Love... Love... LOVE! I FOUND IT!" Yuma exclaimed.

"What does it say Yuma?" Astral asked floating over to Yuma's side.

"It says'**love **(luv), n., v., **loved, loving. -**n. **1.** a profoundly tender, passionate affection for a person of the opposite sex. **2. **a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affections, as for a parent, child, or friend.'" Yuma stops blushing hard because of the next part.

"Why did you stop reading?" Astral asked. "And why is your face red?" Astral added another question.

"Nothing..." Yuma lied.

"Well, if it's nothing then please continue." Astral said.

Yuma took a deep breath and said, "here we go again,'**3. **sexual passion or desire, or it's gratification.'Can I stop now?"

Astral shook his head "I still don't know what the real definition is." Astral said.

"Ugh...this is torture...'**4. **a person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart. **5. **(used in direct address as a term of enderment.) **6.**'..." Yuma stopped once again seeing another disturbing line, and blushed. "Astral, this book is torturing me!" Yuma exclaimed still blushing a deep/dark red.

"Why is it torturing you? Is it a Number? Is it evil? Is it-"

"NO! It's weird..." Yuma stopped once he said the 'W' word. "I don't mean it like that! What I meant to say is... Uhm... What's the word... Inappropriate." Yuma corrected himself.

"Oh... Why?" Astral asked.

"I'll keep reading...'**6. **a love affair; armour. **7. **(_cap._) a personfication of affection, as Eros or Cupid.'"

"What's 'Cupid?'" Astral interupted.

"It's... He is a symbol of love in away." Yuma kept it simple.

"Oh. Continue..." Astral said.

Yuma sighed, "Also...'**8. **affectionate concern for the well-being of others: _the love of one's neighbor. _**9. **a strong predilection or liking for anything: _her love of books. _**10. **the object of this liking: _The theater was her great love. _**11.**'..." Yuma read it.

"What is it?" Astral asked when Yuma stopped but his face wasn't red like the other times.

"I'm gonna skip that one..."

"Why?" Astral asked.

"Because I don't understand what it means..." Yuma replied.

"Ok...?" Astral said. 'Finally someone besides me doesn't understand what something means' Astral thought.

Yuma contiuned, "Alright, '**12. **_Cheifly Tennis. _a score of zero; nothing' That doesn't mean anything for the definiton! Well, the love your asking about... Anyways...'**13. for the love of, **in consideration of; for the sake of: _For the love of mercy, stop that noise. _**14. in love (with), ** feeling deep affectionor passion for (a person, idea, occupation, etc.) **1-**' Oh. My. GOSH!" Yuma blushed a very deep red.

"What?!" Astral asked again.

"Listen..." Yuma started once again."...'**15.** **make love, a. **to woo. **b. **to embrace and kiss as lovers. **c.**'-... uhm... should I r-read this part?"

Astral nods.

Yuma blushes. "It says...'**c. **to engage in sexual intercource.'..." Yuma blushes.

Astral wishes he never asked. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable..." Astral apoligized.

"No, it's fine. It's kind of funny." Yuma admits.

"Then continue..." Astral said.

Yuma nods, "Hmmn... oh here! '**16. no love lost, **dislike; animousity: _There was no love between the two brothers. _**-**v.t. **17. **to have love or affection for: _All her pupils love her. _**18. **to have a profoundly tender, passionate affection for (a person of the opposite sex). **19. **to have a strong liking for; take great pleasure in: _to love music. _**20. **to need or require; benefit greatly from: _Plants love sunlight. _ **21. **to make love to; have sexual intercource with.' ..." Yuma looks at Astral, who looks at him. It's silent... Until they laugh. "OH MY GOSH! THAT IS SO FUNNY!" Yuma says laughing, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Hahaha! Well, That's interesting..." Astral says laughing.

(Once they got serious...)

"Continue..." Astral says as Yuma grabs the book that fell to the floor when he was laughing.

"Where is it?... Here we go...'**-**v.i. **22. **to have love or affection, esp. for one of the oppisite sex. [(n.) ME; OE _lufu; _c. OFris _luve, _OHG _luba._ Goth _lubo; _(v.) ME _lov_(i) _e_(n), OE _lufian;_ c. OFris _luvia_, OHG _lubon _to love, L _lubere _(later _libere_) to please; akin to LIEF]'... What ever that means...'**-Syn. 1. **tenderness, fondness, predilection, warmth. **1,2. **LOVE, AFFECTION, DEVOTION all mean a deep and enduring emotional regard, usually for another person. LOVE may apply to various kinds of regard: the charity of the Creator, reverent adoration toward God or toward a person, the relation of parent and child, the regard of friends for each other, romantic feelings for one of the oppisite sex, etc. AFFECTION is a fondness for persons of either sex, that is enduring and tender but calm. DEVOTION is an intense love for and a steadfast, enduring loyalty to a person; it may also imply consecration to a cause. **2. **liking. **19. **adore. **-Ant. 1,2. **hatred, dislike. **18. **detest, hate.'..." Yuma closes the book.

Astral hugs Yuma, "I love you... Like definition number eight."

"I love you too... Like definition number eight." Yuma replied hugging Astral back.

**Author's note: Definition 11 was about God. Some of you don't believe in God so I just kept it out. Please review below. And I Typed up the definition for love from an old Dictionary. It's called "The Random House College Dictionary." It's red and is from the 1960s - 1980s ish. BYE! CHECK ME OUT! (Check out my profile!)**


End file.
